Biotin is one of the vitamins required for human beings, animals, vegetables and certain kinds of microorganisms. As a process for the production of biotin using a microorganism, there have heretofore been known various processes using a microorganism such as those of the genus Streptomyces or Micromonospore (JP-B 41-21756); Sporobolomyces (JP-B 42-3074); Bacillus (JP-A 56-160998); Escherichia (JP-A 61-149091); Serratia (JP-A 2-27980); and Brevibacterium (JP-A 3-240489).
These conventional processes are, however, not always satisfactory because of their low yield of biotin produced by any such microorganism. It is, therefore, required to develop a process for the production of biotin using a microorganism with higher efficiency, which is suitable for the biotin production on an industrial scale.